1865 On Early Morning
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: "Ada apa ini Kyu? Kenapa ada banyak botol wine disini?"."Dasar kamera sialan! Kenapa masih mengeluarkan suara!". Kyuhyun geram dan melihat Eunhyuk dengan datar "Jika kau tahu akan seperti itu, kenapa kau malah masuk Myeolchi!". "Hyung, sepertinya ide minum wine di luar kamar itu memang ide yang buruk."KyuMin Fic of 140522 Eunhyuk's Twitter update :) (sudah diedit ulang)


**A KyuMin Fanfiction from **

**Kazha KazuhaJOY **

Proudly Present :

"**1865 on Early Morning"**

**Warning : **

**YAOI, Boyslove || Romance, Drama, Humor (failed) || T (sedikit +) Rated ||**

**Queen of Typo(s) lol**(Karena dikutuk hae._.)** || OOC **

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

tentu saja fanfic ini muncul karena twitter update-nya Hyuk tadi malam fufufu~

delusi saya yang ini mungkin lebih ke OOC atau memang delusi yang berlebihan,

so

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**and**

**CyberCrime paper Don't allowed! Especially Plagiarizm!**

.

.

**.**

**Background Music: **Super Junior M – Love is Sweet~

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY ^^~

.

.

Seseorang dengan kaos berwarna putih lengan pendek, tengah membereskan meja makan dengan girang, dia bersenandung kecil sambil meletakkan posisi isi meja makan itu dengan benar (ya walaupun bekas gelas dan cangkir sebelumnya tidak dirapikan). Ini waktu yang sangat _perfect_ untuknya, kebetulan dorm lantai 11 sedang sepi penghuni, Eunhyuk sedang main bersama Donghae dan Siwon, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang keluar, entah kemana mereka dan ia tak peduli itu untuk saat ini.

Ya, Ini waktu yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu romantisnya bersama Sungmin _hyung_, ia terkekeh sekilas ketika pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka.

"Kenapa kau sampai mengirimkan pesan segala Kyu, padahal kau tinggal—Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, segera keluar kamar ketika Kyuhyun mengirimkannya pesan aneh, yang bahkan menurutnya Kyuhyun seperti biasanya akan dengan seenak hati memasuki kamarnya untuk masalah, atau hal kecil seperti ketika kehabisan _stock shampoo_-nya.

Sungmin sekilas terdiam dan berbinar, ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan sok mempesona di hadapan beberapa botol wine dan _chocolate cake_ kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyilangkan kakinya dan mengangkat gelas wine miliknya. "Silahkan duduk Sungmin _hyung_."

Sungmin terkekeh dan sedikit mencibir perilaku sok menawan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berjalan dan duduk di hadapannya Kyuhyun, ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut. Lalu menunjuk pada salah satu botol wine di pinggirnya dan _chocolate cake_ menggiurkan yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Ada apa ini Kyu? Kenapa ada banyak botol wine yang kau keluarkan?"

"Tidak ada _hyung_, hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan minum wine bersama," Kyuhyun segera menuangkan wine itu ke gelas Sungmin, lalu dia duduk kembali dan mengerlingkan matanya. "Sesekali aku ingin menikmati wine bersamamu selain di kamar _hyung_ dan itu Sepertinya malam ini akan butuh lebih banyak botol wine."

Sungmin memperhatikan botol-botol wine itu sekilas lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit tidak mengerti, karena Kyuhyun jelas-jelas takkan pernah mau menghabiskan waktu romantis mereka di luar kamar apalagi itu berpotensi orang lain akan datang dan mengganggu mereka berdua, karena meskipun mereka ada di dalam kamarpun Kyuhyun selama ini selalu mengunci dan menggunakan _password_ untuk mengetahui siapa yang ingin mendatangi mereka, dan apa sekarang?

Kyuhyun bilang dia sesekali ingin menikmati wine bersamanya di luar kamar?

"Kau aneh sekali Kyu, bukankah nanti bisa saja akan member lain masuk?"

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng dan tersenyum senang. "Tenang saja Ming _hyung_, mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, aku sudah memastikan itu."

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum evil memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit gugup. Benar, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memastikan hal ini, dia sampai beberapa kali saling mengirim pesan dengan Eunhyuk, dan memastikannya beberapa kali juga bahwa yang lainnya sedang keluar, ya meskipun nanti pagi mereka harus segera terbang ke Beijing tapi memang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sekedar untuk pergi makan bersama, main ataupun kadang berkumpul di ruang _practice dance_.

Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika memperhatikan tatanan wine, _chocolate cake_ kesukaannya dan mangkuk (meskipun Sungmin rasa ini tidak pas) beserta alat makannya yang begitu rapi dan semuanya serba ada dua. Perasaannya menghangat seketika melihat hasil dari kelakuan kekasihnya ini. "Dasar evil, kau benar-benar sudah memastikannya sampai memesan _cake_ dan mempersiapkan seperti ini."

"Ah-itu untuk _cake_ aku tidak mempersiapkannya _hyung_, tadi manager yang membelinya," Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku.

Ini memang bukan hal sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya, tapi ketika dia baru pulang ke dorm dan mendapati Sungmin saja di dorm akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan ini dan kebetulan sebelumnya dia saat dalam perjalanan pulang, meminta agar _manager_ mengantarnya untuk membeli _chocolate cake_, meskipun entah kenapa dia ingin membeli itu tapi rasanya itu ada artinya untuk saat ini.

"Daripada kita mempermasalahkan apa yang kurencanakan, lebih baik kita nikmati saja waktu ini Ming _hyung_."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil pisau untuk memotong _chocolate cake_ itu, seketika Sungmin langsung menghentikannya, lalu tersenyum riang. "Biar aku saja yang memotongnya Kyu."

Kyuhyun membiarkan pisau itu lepas dari tangannya, akhirnya ia terdiam dan tersenyum memperhatikan sang bunny.

Sedangkan Sungmin memotong _chocolate cake_ itu dengan cekatan dan hati-hati. Ya baiklah untuk saat ini, ia akan melupakan sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan atau kenapa Kyuhyun saat ini seperti ini, yang jelas bagaimanapun saat ini mau tak mau perasaannya sangat bahagia.

Setelah selesai ia segera meletakkan potongan _cake_ itu ke mangkuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya, Sungmin terkekeh sekilas membuat Kyuhyun yang baru akan mengatakan hal romantis bingung.

"Ya _hyung_ kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun aneh.

Sungmin yang tadinya terkekeh kini malah tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran melihatnya. "Ya _hyung_, kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin sekilas menepuk-nepuk meja dengan pelan, lalu ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk berhenti tertawa. "Ah-Ani, hanya saja..kekeke"

"Hyung, jangan membuat aku takut dan bingung!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa memilih piring atau sekedar piring kecil untuk menyantap cake ini Kyu, kenapa harus mangkuk seperti ini..kekekeke"

Sungmin kembali tertawa dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu terdiam.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke meja dengan kesal. "Berhenti tertawa _hyung_, tentu saja aku bisa tapi di rak, aku tak menemukan piring bersih, kau tahu sendiri aku tak mungkin mencuci piring," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya melihat Sungmin yang kembali mereda dari tawa yang menurutnya itu tak perlu. "Jadi aku pikir menggunakan mangkukpun tak apa _hyung_."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak, dasar evil yang satu ini, tentu saja dia takkan pernah mau menyentuh barang-barang dapur karena Kyuhyun takkan bisa mencucinya dengan benar ataupun mau mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

Sekilas Sungmin meminum winenya, lalu memakan cake itu 1 dalam suapan penuh. "_Geurae_ _gwaenchana _Kyu."

Sungmin terlihat sangat menggemaskan, hei ayolah untuk siapapun dan terlebih untuk Kyuhyun bunnynya ini akan selalu menggemaskan apalagi saat ia makan seperti ini, dan ini _sweet cake_ kesukaannya, ia akan terus menerus memakannya tanpa henti dengan bibir _M-shape_ bergerak menggiurkan dengan mata foxy berbinar sempurna.

"Cake ini sangat enak Kyu."

Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya saat Sungmin menjilati garpu itu berkali-kali dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun segera menggeleng. Lalu dia menuangkan wine ke gelasnya dan segera meneguknya tanpa memutar-mutar wine itu terlebih dahulu.

Lalu Kyuhyun menunduk dan memakan cakenya sedikit demi sedikit, ia sudah tau pasti akan tergoda dengan cara makan, minum atau apapun yang Sungmin lakukan, tapi saat seperti ini rasanya Sungmin lebih sangat 'membahayakan' di hadapannya, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih _waras_ untuk menerkam Sungmin, tak lucu jika besok Sungmin harus berjalan sedikit terpincang –pincang di Bandara, terlebih mereka besok akan perform di Kogou Award itu. Tapi..

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang fokus memakan _cake_ itu, ketika _cream_nya menempel di sekitar bibir seksi itu, Sungmin dengan polos menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan daerah itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram, entah karena marah atau menahan sesuatu. "Uhukk! Sungmin _hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan!"

"_Eoh_?" Sungmin mengerjapkan polos.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menelan _cake_ itu dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan wine nya dan lagi-lagi meneguknya sekaligus.

Keterlaluan sekali kekasihnya ini, bisa-bisanya dia menjilati _cream_ dengan cara seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersiksa kali ini, akhirnya ia menyesal telah membeli _chocolate cake_ itu, seharusnya hanya ada botol-botol wine ini sehingga yang ada, adalah malam romantis yang dipenuhi perbincangan manis dengan kekasihnya ini.

Baiklah, lebih baik membuat Sungmin berhenti memakan cake itu dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol. _That! Ide yang lumayan Cho Kyuhyun_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sungmin _hyung_ bagaimana dengan.."

_What the hell.._ Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sungmin ternyata telah menghabiskan setengah bagian _cake_ itu, perlu diingat _cake_ itu ukurannya yang sedang. Dan yang tak boleh dilewatkan sehingga Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan mulutnya hampir terbuka karena mesum adalah _cream cake_ itu kembali belepotan di sekitar mulut Sungmin, dan sialnya Sungmin terhenti memakan _cake_nya, ia berfokus kembali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mendapatkan _cream_ itu, dan kalian tahu aktivitas-mari-kita-dapatkan-creamnya Sungmin itu seperti bergerak dengan efek _slow motion_, sehingga disana Sungmin terlihat seperti sedang menggoda seseorang. Namun tentu saja Sungmin tak pernah menyadari hal itu.

"Aishh..Kenapa susah sekali sih." gumam Sungmin dengan kesal. Bahkan dia(mungkin) lupa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ayolah Ming, inilah tengah malam dan tingkat kemesuman Kyuhyun 3 kali lipat dari biasanya, kau harus sadari itu.

Sekilas Kyuhyun kembali menepuk wine nya.

Grepp!

"Perlu bantuan Sungmin _hyung_?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah membungkuk mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menyerngit tak mengerti sejenak, namun ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan juga tatapan khas Kyuhyun itu ketika mesum, membuat ia sadar.

Sungmin tersenyum gugup. "A-ah, tidak Kyu—apa yang hmmphh."

Kyuhyun langsung beraksi menjilati sekitar mulut Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan, dia tersenyum mesum melihat sang bunny menutup matanya dan terkekeh karena geli, lalu berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, sontak saja Kyuhyun langsung memegangi kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu hentikan geli!kekeke, ini memalukan kekeke."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan memandang Sungmin dengan berat. "Kenapa memalukan _hyung_, disini hanya ada kita." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya dan segera mengunci target (bibir Sungmin) untuk menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

"Tapi Kyu..kekeke"

Flashh!

Suara apa itu?

"Dasar kamera sialan! Kenapa masih mengeluarkan suara!"

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara, yang ternyata ada seseorang di balik dinding dekat pintu masuk.

Orang itu mendapati dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh KyuMin, ia segera mengalihkan _snack_ dari mulutnya dan menyimpan ponsel ke saku celananya. Orang itu bersikap cuek sedikitpun ia tak merasa kaku atau malu, lalu dia segera berjalan menuju mereka.

Ia tersenyum riang sembari duduk di pinggir Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil potongan _cake_ ke mangkuk Kyuhyun dan memakannya.

"Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengirimiku pesan karena malam romantis ini..wohoo~"

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin dengan gugup, lalu berdiri tegap menghadap orang itu, menatapnya dengan _death glare_ andalannya. "Jika kau tahu akan seperti itu, kenapa kau malah masuk _Myeolchi_!"

Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa sangat malu dan memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun, sekilas ia mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ untuk mengusap sebagian wajahnya yang basah oleh saliva Kyuhyun.

Orang itu yang ternyata Eunhyuk bahkan tak memperdulikan _death glare_ mematikan dari sang evil, tentu saja karena dia mempunyai bahan mematikan untuk membuat evil sialan ini bungkam, sekilas Eunhyuk memandang pasangan fenomenal itu lalu tertawa riang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kalian akhirnya mau bermesraan bersama wine di luar selain di kamar kalian yang penuh oleh kode itu Hahaha."

Eunhyuk tersenyum memandangi hasil jepretannya tadi, foto KyuMin sangat manis namun juga erotis. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yang wajahnya terlihat sangat mesum dan bernafsu menjilati mulut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin tengah terkekeh manis dan terlihat pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si evil. Itu merupakan koleksi langka untuknya, tentu saja karena KyuMin bermesraan tingkat seperti ini, akan melakukannya tertutup dari siapapun.

Dan Eunhyuk sendiri merasa beruntung mendapatkan ini, berterima kasihlah pada insting _kepo_nya! Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tak berniat untuk kembali ke dorm, dan berniat main di lantai 12, tapi rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, dia nekad untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi meskipun nanti ancamannya adalah kemurkaan dari si evil.

Kyuhyun segera duduk dengan kesal, ia sekilas men_comot_ beberapa _snack_ yang di bawa Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya, lalu berbisik sinis. "Tsk, sudahlah lebih baik sekarang _hyung—_Uhukk Apa ini!"

"Lihatlah, ini adalah koleksi pertama foto mesra kalian tahun ini!"

Eunhyuk segera memperlihatkan foto tadi tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan juga malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kemesuman tapi melihat ekspresi Sungmin disana., ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkap ponsel Eunhyuk dan menghapus foto err sialan itu.

"Eitss..Tidak bisa Kyu, kau takkan bisa menghapusnya," Eunhyuk segera memeluk ponselnya layaknya bayi, lalu tersenyum mesum dan berbisik. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menginginkan foto mesra ini'kan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun kaku dan langsung kembali berusaha mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk. "S-siapa bilang! Cepat kemarikan _Myeolchi_!"

"Ya! Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang memperebutkan apa _eoh_? Kenapa saling berbisik seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kesal, ia bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang saling meronta memperebutkan ponsel Eunhyuk, terkadang Eunhyuk tersenyum aneh dan Kyuhyun terdiam seperti tertangkap basah.

Kyuhyun segera terdiam dan menampilkan ekspresi poker facenya, meskipun begitu tetap saja dia bingung harus mengatakan apa, otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba tersendat.

"Itu Kyuhyun—argghh!"

Kyuhyun langsung menginjak kaki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tidak terima langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapat _death glare _dan seperti berkata _'Jika kau bilang yang sesungguhnya, kau mati!'_

"Kau kenapa Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk segera menggeleng dan tersenyum tertahan (menyiratkan kesakitan di kakinya). "Ah-ani Ming, itu aku memperlihatkan Model _games console_ terbaru pada Kyuhyun hehe."

"Hehe iya Ming hyung. Oh iya kenapa monyet tidak main bersama ikan dan kuda?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik .

Kata Kyuhyun seperti berniat mengusir Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk malah bersikap tak peduli dan masih saja tersenyum riang menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Oh Ikan mengantar Kuda untuk menengok bugsy. Ming—"

"Tsk aku terharu mendengarnya hyung, lalu kenapa Monyet yadong ini tak ikut?"

Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ah bukankah kau mau membeli _games console _terbaru itu Kyu?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dengan berat, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Jangan coba-coba membeli games terbaru Kyu, aku tak suka melihat kau bergadang akhir-akhir ini."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh mengabaikan Eunhyuk. "Ah Tenang saja _hyung_, aku takkan membeli games, tak usah cerewet seperti itu." kemudian ia tersenyum (sok) manis pada kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah, tapi jika kau bergadang dan berkencan demi _games_mu itu, kau tahu akibatnya."

Sungmin tak peduli jika Kyuhyun merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sangat begitu cerewet, tapi Sungmin peduli dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal yang lumayan padat, apalagi dia saat ini sibuk latihan untuk _musical_ terbarunya jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun bergadang untuk bermain games, bisa-bisa nanti Kyuhyun jatuh sakit atau kelelahan seperti biasanya.

Sungmin segera mengambil botol wine yang hampir habis, ia ingat tadi saat terlalu senang dan fokus untuk memakan _chocolate cake,_ Kyuhyun berkali-kali menuangkannya. Ah tunggu! Ia merasa botol yang ini berbeda, dia belum sempat membawa namanya hanya sekilas melihat dan mengingat cirri dari botol wine yang di pegangnya ini '_1865_'

"Kyu, aku rasa 3 botol wine itu produksi dan jenis winenya sama Kyu. Tapi yang ini sepertinya berbeda?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dan menatap Sungmin dengan bangga. "Tentu saja, wine yang sedang _hyung_ pegang itu adalah wine special yang dibelikan _appa_ untukmu _hyung_"

Sungmin mengerjap kaget. "Untukku?"

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika Sungmin terlihat kaget karena ucapannya. Sekilas ia memainkan gelas wine miliknya. "Tadi sore aku baru bertemu dengan _appa_ dan dia memberikan itu, dia bilang itu khusus untukmu Ming."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wine itu, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelasnya. Ia tak menyangka, kalau ayah Kyuhyun akan memberinya wine, apalagi Sungmin untuk beberapa bulan terakhir tak bertemu dengan ayah Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya. fokus menghirup aroma wine itu.

"Ah..Dan Appa juga bilang kalau dia mengatakan suka melihat fancam moment kita saat V-chart award waktu itu."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri. "Kau tahu sendiri tahu, kalau ayahku seorang fanboy dari idola SJ bernama Lee Sungmin, aku tak tahu dia tahu dari mana mengenai video itu, Appa hanya mengatakan karena video itu dia ingin bertemu dengan kita berdua."

Sungmin terkekeh sekilas, fanboy. Apa orang tua seperti ayah Cho Kyuhyun masih bisa dibilang fanboy?

Tapi ayah Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mendukung dia selama ini selain orang tuanya, keluarga dan member Super Junior. Ayah Kyuhyun bahkan selalu bilang ingin mempunyai anak seperti Sungmin, sehingga terkadang Kyuhyun merasa iri dengan Sungmin tapi sang ayah selalu tahu cara meluluhkan hati sang anaknya yang manja, dia selalu mengatakan sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Terkadang Sungmin selalu merasa senang tapi juga ingin tertawa, sering ketika ayah Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya juga kabar Kyuhyun, dan nantinya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu, Kyuhyun akan menghubungi balik sang ayah karena cemburu. Ckck..

Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama, Sungmin tersenyum jahil. "Lantas kapan kita akan bertemu ayahmu Kyu? Aku memiliki banyak jadwal kosong akhir-akhir ini."

Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka salah satu botol wine seketika terhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan tak setuju. "Ya _hyung_ itu benar-benar tidak adil, untuk bertemu _appa_ kau langsung setuju tapi untuk kencan kenapa susah?"

"Karena jika pergi kencan denganmu itu, Ming tidak aman evil!" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dari tadi sedikit kesal karena diabaikan oleh pasang fenomenal ini, dia seperti menonton drama yang biasanya ada di telivisi. Tapi ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan cara mereka saling berpandangan yang memang jarang terlihat meskipun di sekitar Super Junior, Eunhyuk merasa ini..Entahlah.

Eunhyuk selama ini tak pernah mengganggu KyuMin pada moment-moment menikmati wine seperti ini, ataupun moment-moment yang hanya dinikmati oleh mereka berdua. Mendengar perhatian dan kasih sayang ayah Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin memang terkadang pernah ia dengar dari ayahnya selaku sesame orang tua member Super Junior, tapi saat mendengar langsung dari Kyuhyun terdengar nada iri dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat yang terpancar dari sorot mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" Ujar Kyuhyun sebal dan dia menyerngit tak percaya ketika melihat _chocolate cakes_ hampir habis oleh si _Dance Machine_ ini. Kyuhyun bahkan baru makan satu suapan, dan sisanya di dalam mangkuk tentu saja di makan oleh Eunhyuk pula. "Kenapa kau menghabiskan cakesnya _hyung_?"

Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_, ia berpura-pura polos dan menampakkan wajah tak berdosa. "Loh? Aku kira kalian sudah kenyang, sebelum ini sudah habis setengahnya bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos, tentu saja yang sebelumnya menghabiskan itu kelinci berisinya ini, karena ia bahkan terlalu sibuk memperhatikan cara makan Sungmin yang menggoda. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk, Ikan _Myeolchi_ ini benar-benar menghancurkan malam romantisnya yang sudah ia sudah ia rencanakan.

"Hyung kaumpphh"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan menatap Sungmin, karena baru saja Sungmin memasukkan potongan cakes ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Makan saja sisa yang ada, bukankah cukup dengan melihatku, kau sudah kenyang Kyu kkk~"

Sungmin bertingkah layaknya anak kecil dan tersenyum manis, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang garpu _cake_ itu. Pandangan mata itu bertemu, saling bertatapan dan menyiratkan hal yang terasa manis.

Mungkin jika ia saat ini tak mengganggu disini dia takkan pernah tahu bahwa keromantisan KyuMin saat minum wine itu bagaimana, ia hanya tahu dari foto-foto yang terpajang di kamar Sungmin atau kamar Kyuhyun dan tentu saja, hangat dan mesranya suasana saat mereka minum wine bersama takkan terasa dari foto-foto itu.

"Bolehkah aku berfoto bersama kalian saat ini?"

Eunhyuk kembali menginterupsi kegiatan KyuMin, yang tengah menikmati wine. Tentu saja salah satu di antara mereka ada yang geram dan mengutuk Eunhyuk.

'_Kenapa aku masih membiarkan Monyet ini berada disini'_

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah dan menyanggupi tantangan Kyuhyun untuk siapa yang paling kuat minum, maka dia akan menyanggupi permintaan orang yang menang itu. dan tentu saja yang menang adalah Kyuhyun, ia meminta Eunhyuk untuk segera pergi ke masuk ke kandangnya dan jangan mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk yang tengah mabuk pergi ke kamarnya, dia memaksa untuk tetap berselca bersama KyuMin. Dan tanpa disangka Eunhyuk mengunggah selca tersebut ke media social dan memperlihatkan ekspresi betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Rencana Kyuhyun dini hari ini benar-benar gagal total, padahal dia berencana membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan sejuta keimutannya saat mabuk dengan mengeluarkan 3 botol wine timbunannya untuk mereka nikmati bersama, karena Kyuhyun merasa sudah lama tak melihat Sungmin mabuk berat di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, rencananya untuk melihat Sungmin yang _over aegyo_ dan niatnya untuk bermanja-manja pada sang bunny akhirnya tak tercapai.

Ia malah melewatkan waktu bertiga bersama sang Monyet mesum dan bertarung minum, tapi untung saja sebanyak apapun dia minum takkan mabuk, sehingga saat ini ia masih sadar untuk dan kuat berdiri untuk melihat sang bunny.

Sungmin tertawa dalam hatinya melihat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kesal. Dan tak perlu di bilang pun Kyuhyun pasti tengah ingin bermanja-manja padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi salah Kyuhyun sendiri yang tiba-tiba membuat acara minum wine di meja makan.

"Lebih baik kau tidur meskipun hanya sebentar Kyu, ingat nanti pagi-pagi kita harus berangkat."

Sungmin segera membereskan sisa kekacauan yang dibuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk di atas meja makan. Setelah melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Hyung, sepertinya ide minum wine di luar kamar itu memang ide yang buruk."

Sungmin mencibir dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri di depannya. "Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya bukan? Kaja, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah berjalan bersamanya menuju kasur. _'Kau tahu hyung, aku akan sulit tidur jika tidur bersamamu. Mataku akan terus terbuka menatapku'_

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Kyuhyun seperti teringat sesuatu, ia kembali berbicara sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sungmin. "Hyung! Tapi masih ada 1 botol wine yang tersisa'kan?hehe"

"lalu?" Tanya antara sadar dan mengantuk.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam di Beijing kita menghabiskan malam bersama? Dan—"

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana hyung setuju?"

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa hanya 'hmm' saja?"

"Ya tuhan Cho Kyuhyun cepatlah tidur! Kenapa kau terus saja berbicara, jika kau masih berbicara lekas pergi ke kamarmu!"

Kyuhyun segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan diam. "Baiklah, aku diam."

_Tapi aku tak bisa tidur hyung.._

.

.

.

_**This is not The End, but an And**_

Finished writing and posting on 2014, May 22.

Hohoho~(?)

Hai minna ^^  
Sudah lama aku tak muncul di fandom ini hehe, masih ingat dengan saya?._.

Bilang aneh, silahkan saya nulis ini pas setelah 2 jam Eunhyuk mengupdate twitternya :D  
pasti banyak kata-kata banyak yang typo, aneh, dan sebagainya. Maaf karena saya tidak mengeditnya lagi, ini juga di update nyolong waktu, di tengah-tengah berkas yang harus kuselesaikan :D  
semoga suka minna-san~~~  
Setelah KyuMin moment hari bertambah di airport, Mari berdoa untuk KyuMin moment di Kugou Award nanti petang~  
Bye Minna :D

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak?^^


End file.
